


Verboten

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Twincest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Наверное, нужно сказать ему, что я устал от этого бесконечного марафона в никуда. «Нельзя», — мигает красными буквами. Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя.Нам оказалось проще признаться и отказаться.Похож ли Том на человека, смиренно соблюдающего не устраивающие его правила? Похож ли я на него?..
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Original Male Character(s), Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Original Female Character(s)





	Verboten

**Author's Note:**

> «Verboten» — «запрещённое» (нем.)

_POV Bill_

Щелчок зажигалки кажется в наступившей тишине почти выстрелом. Танцует, извиваясь, пламя. Я некоторое время наблюдаю, прежде, чем убавить напор. В комнате пахнет цветочным освежителем воздуха и сигаретами, хотя здесь запрещено курить. Запах не выветривается, как бы часто я ни открывал окно. Я принюхиваюсь к руке, пытаясь сообразить, не въелось ли в кожу.

Франсуа позади меня смеётся и встаёт с постели, неловко сминая простынь — я вижу это в зеркальном отражении. Взгляд расфокусированно блуждает по номеру, пытаясь за что-нибудь зацепиться, в виски долбится, жарко пульсируя, боль, и я жалею, что не выпил таблетку, как советовал мне Дэвид. Я вообще частенько жалею о несделанном, хотя слыву любителем пожить, не отматывая, на полную катушку.

Франсуа начинает говорить. Я не понимаю ни слова. Французский язык льётся с его языка почти песней, и я заслушиваюсь, забывая о зажатой между пальцами сигарете, а потом крошу её в мелкую терпко пахнущую пыль.

— Не гей, — слышу я на немецком и выгибаю бровь, зная, что Франсуа наблюдает за мной. — Не гей, — повторяет, смеясь, он. — Ты.

Я вежливо улыбаюсь.

Франсуа продолжает щебетать и запрокидывает голову — такой счастливый, будто только что выиграл джекпот. Я не опускаю уголков губ и не смотрю на него, продолжая стоять посреди комнаты. Наверное, это смотрится нелепо, но он ничего не говорит по этому поводу, а если и говорит, я понимаю его не больше, чем африканского аборигена.

— Том, — вычленяю я из потока слов знакомое имя. — Том, да?

Наверное, это вопрос. Я поворачиваюсь, продолжая улыбаться, и не отвечаю.

***

Ночью отели походят на приёмные больниц: в фойе, коридорах и круглосуточном баре собираются одиночки, которые ждут. Вон та леди, например, ждёт, когда из номера мужа выйдет его любовница и, оскальзываясь на блестящем полу каблуками, двинется к лифтам. Вечером они бурно ругались и били вазы — крики и звон были слышны не только постояльцам, но и сонно моргающему портье. На самом деле, я не охоч до чужой личной жизни — если её, конечно, не выставляют напоказ. Мне многовато и собственной, пусть и запечатлённой сотнями Никонов и Кэнонов, записанной на плёнки и законспектированной в статьях. Если подумать, в этом есть что-то извращённое, но я не жалуюсь.

Диваны у этой сети отелей неизменно маркие: я безучастно смотрю на сотворённое подошвами кедов пятно и думаю о том, что пора отучаться от этой привычки, начать садиться прямо, вытягивать ноги или то-омно скрещивать лодыжки. На интервью получается, вне их — нет.

Я тру ладонями лицо и прячу его в коленях.

Наверное, сейчас Франсуа садится в такси и уезжает в сырую парижскую ночь. Им не разрешается оставаться у нас в отеле, и я благодарен менеджменту за это правило. Впрочем, до наших номеров фанаты тоже не добираются: обычно мы снимаем дополнительный. Я засыпаю в своей кровати, ёрзая на жёстких девственно чистых простынях. Сладковатый дух случайного секса остаётся этажом ниже.

Я пытаюсь считать секунды, но сбиваюсь на семьдесят второй и перестаю шевелить губами. Время собирается в горсти и опутывает меня невидимой паутиной. Я успеваю покрыться ей целиком, прежде, чем моего плеча касается прохладная банка колы, и томов голос произносит:

— Ну, ты чего? Как маленький.

Я кожей ощущаю его улыбку, глуповатую и плутовскую, и выпрямляюсь, спуская ноги на пол. Я даже не обижаюсь на его «как маленький», просто молча пью сладкую газировку и тут же начинаю кашлять — так сильно, что на глазах выступают слёзы. Том отбирает у меня банку и тянется левой рукой к лицу, неловко стирая солёные капли. Хочет нежно, но не получается — подушечки пальцев огрубели от игры на гитаре и давно стали нечувствительными.

— Пошли? – спрашивает он.

— Ты всё? — отвечаю я вопросом на вопрос.

Он кивает, и я поднимаюсь с места.

Дурацкий и опостылевший мне ритуал. Том говорит, что его девочку звали Аннет, у неё были светлые волосы и родинка между ключиц. Я хочу спросить, оставили ли они включённым свет, раз он заметил такие детали, но молчу. Том выглядит свежим и бодрым, словно и не мы сегодня отбегали стандартную концертную программу вкупе с предварительной автограф-сессией. Мои глаза засыпаны песком и склеены суперклеем, голова предательски опускается на грудь, и я рискую заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас, но дверь в номер брата возникает передо мной раньше, чем я успеваю вырубиться.

Иногда мне кажется, что Том — улитка, потому что он умудряется в каждом новом отеле создавать бардак, идентичный предыдущему. Я переступаю через разбросанную на полу одежду, бездушно пинаю красную кепку (увидел бы — убил) и падаю на кровать, начиная раздеваться уже лёжа.

— Ты бы хоть лак с волос смыл, — ворчит Том, лязгая пряжкой ремня. Этот звук почему-то бьёт по ушам и вгрызается в дёсны, заставляя поморщиться. Я неопределённо машу рукой, предлагая ему наплевать на такую мелочь, как мои пересушенные липкие волосы, и спинываю кеды на пол. Перед глазами плавают разноцветные круги, потолок качается вместе с висящим над постелью канделябром, и наклоняется низко-низко, будто пытаясь меня поцеловать. Я хихикаю.

Том не спрашивает «Ты чего?» или «Ты обкурился?», он вообще ничего не говорит, не слишком любезно выдёргивая из-под меня одеяло, и забирается под него. Я провожу ладонями по своей груди и рёбрам, чувствуя выпирающие косточки, касаюсь впалого живота и тоже накрываюсь непрогретой тяжёлой тканью.

— Она сказала, что влюблена в тебя, — почему-то шепчет Том, хотя в комнате, кроме нас, только мы.

— Ты не знаешь французского, — отзываюсь я.

— Не знаю, — соглашается он и замолкает. Мы лежим молча, соприкасаясь коленями. Я смотрю на его переносицу и протягиваю руки. Том немедля переплетает наши пальцы, и мы засыпаем.

***

Пирожное на вкус кажется резиновым, и я выплевываю на тарелку полупережёванную кашицу, вызывая коллективный стон.

— Би-и-ил, — тянет Йорки, качая головой. На часах восемь, и он ещё не успел выпрямить волосы — сколько смотрю, а не могу привыкнуть, смеяться тянет.

— Свинья, — коротко бросает Том, и я злобно стреляю глазами в его сторону. Он снова утыкается в телефон, игнорируя посылаемые мной лучи негодования, и продолжает набирать смс, которая, по моим скромным подсчётам, уже давно перевалила за допустимый лимит сообщения. Я не знаю, кому он пишет — подружки у него нет, друга тем более, не маме же он расписывает все прелести и недостатки звёздной жизни. Маме мы вообще редко пишем — проще позвонить.

Я пинаю Тома под столом. Попадаю Густаву по голени. Тот отрывается от тарелки и начинает смешно раздувать крылья носа.

— Нравится казаться значимым? — обращаюсь я к брату, и тот вздрагивает. Я с трудом выдерживаю его тяжёлый усталый взгляд и жалею о том, что сказал.

У стойки портье я дважды расписываюсь на одном и том же месте. Том крутит пальцем у виска и предлагает показаться доктору.

***

Я говорю много непозволительных и глупых вещей. Я бессовестно вру, заявляя, что предпочитаю жить секундой. Иногда мне нестерпимо хочется прекратить всё это и вернуться к точке отсчёта. Машину времени, к счастью, ещё не изобрели, иначе скакать бы мне по собственной жизни горным козлом, исправляя ошибки.

Уже позже доходит, что на нулевых координатах был сложнее, чем сейчас.

***

_— Билл, не глупи._

_Я слышу эту фразу в четвёртый раз за последние пятнадцать минут. Мне хочется нацепить на дверь дополнительный замок и зависнуть на потолке, как летучая мышь — для надёжности._

_— Открой, — слышится требовательное. — Я всё равно не уйду._

_Я думаю о том, чтобы залезть под стол и просидеть там остаток дня, но решаю не прощаться с последними отголосками здравого смысла._

_— Ты ведёшь себя, как ребенок, — голос Дэвида звучит глухо и вымотано. Мне жаль его — он спит едва ли не вдвое меньше нашего. И совершенно точно заслуживает быть продюсером более благодарных людей._

_— Не вынуждай меня брать у портье второй ключ. — Йост вспыльчивый, он быстро раздражается, и я закусываю губу. — Выходи, живо! Почему из-за ваших личных проблем должна страдать вся группа?_

_На это фразе я сдаюсь и дважды поворачиваю прохладную железку ключа. За спиной Дэвида стоит Том и, не мигая, смотрит мне в глаза._

***

Я сижу в фойе отеля, с ногами забравшись на диван, и жду. Ещё рано, нет и полуночи, но я не хочу подниматься в номер. Сегодня one-night-stand пролетает мимо, и я не могу сказать, что расстроен. Говоря откровенно, даже будь я бодрее, всё равно бы отказался. Сейчас я чувствую себя выжатым лимоном, и всё, чего мне хочется — это дождаться, наконец, Тома и свалить в тёплую безопасность его постели. Я плыву по течению собственных мыслей, думая, что сегодня всё может полететь к чертям.

Я не знаю, чего боюсь больше — спонтанных поступков или решения оставить всё, как есть. Я ношу в себе нехилый заряд тротила, который взорвётся от одного неправильного касания.

— Эй, — слышу я. — Ты чего?

Меня пронзает острое чувство дежавю.

— Ничего. — Улыбаюсь. — Ты…

Том вдруг шумно вздыхает и отводит глаза, и я понимаю, что нас, осознанных смертников, сегодня двое.

Он протягивает мне руку, и я обхватываю её обеими ладонями, совсем как в солнечном, раскрашенном мелками детстве. Мы поднимаемся наверх, не разговаривая. Темнота его номера укутывает меня тёплым пледом. Я пробираюсь к кровати наощупь, оббивая собой все углы, и сажусь на самый её край, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Том шелестит толстовкой, едва слышно ругается, наступая на что-то — опять шмотьё его бесформенное, наверное, — и устраивается рядом, касаясь моего колена своим.

Я закрываю глаза, слушая запахи: сигареты, одеколон, накрахмаленное бельё, что-то цитрусовое и — под дых, в висок и солнечное сплетение — особенное томово, терпкое и сладковатое, и пьянящее, и остро-свежее. Я сильнее втягиваю носом воздух, пытаюсь вдохнуть глубже, вобрать в себя эту смесь ароматов. Мне почти больно — так напряглась диафрагма.

Руки Тома ложатся на мои живот и поясницу, мягко опрокидывая на постель.

Наверное, нужно сказать ему, что я устал от этого бесконечного марафона в никуда. «Нельзя», — мигает красными буквами. _Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя._

Нам оказалось проще признаться и отказаться.

Похож ли Том на человека, смиренно соблюдающего не устраивающие его правила? Похож ли я на него?..

Том лежит, тесно придвинувшись ко мне — так, что я ощущаю на шее его неровное дыхание.

Стоило оно всего этого, Том?

— Я люблю тебя, — говорю я просто, как десятки раз до этого. Он кивает, и я повторяю: — Я люблю тебя.

И веду пальцами по его губам. Том застывает, заметно напрягаясь. Я не знаю, хватит ли заряда, меняет ли это холодные номера на место возле него, меняет ли это хоть что-нибудь. Время капает жирными масляными каплями, собираясь в вязкие лужи.

Он целует мои пальцы, ладони, запястья. Активизируется таймер, отсчитывая секунды до неизбежного взрыва. Я почти слышу насмешливое «тик-так», раздающееся внутри нас.

И мне страшно.


End file.
